


Dirty Talks

by DargonWolfeh



Series: Apex Story Shorts [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Cryptson, Cunnilingus, F/M, Miraith - Freeform, NSFW, Original Character(s), apex lemon, blindfold, fucking in a chair, shocking, smartysparks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DargonWolfeh/pseuds/DargonWolfeh
Summary: Various situations where dirty talking is involved with the legends. I'll add chapters as the ideas pop up.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Octane | Octavio Silva/Reader
Series: Apex Story Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612657
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. I Know You Want It (OctaneXOc)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the need to mention that I'm not very good at writing dirty talk, and so the title and description will probably seem misleading. Listen...
> 
> I'm just really bad at this.
> 
> Headcanons: https://sta.sh/2f8o037mllw?edit=1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octane x an Oc of mine named Chara. She's not a legend. I'm still working on her backstory but just know for now that she's also Hispanic, but she's quite fluent in English and Spanish. Not like Octane, who's accent is pretty thick.
> 
> Idk I wanted to write Octane with someone that also speaks Spanish so I just made someone up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Se que lo quieres: "I know you want it" or "I know what you want"  
Dónde: "Where"  
Aquí: "Here"  
Allí: "There"  
Quiero tu polla en mi coño: "I Want your cock in my pussy"  
Follame: "Fuck me"  
Te quiero en mi: "I want you in me"

"Yeah baby, keep making noise,"

Octavio's voice was low and hot in her ear. Most of his clothes were off, save for his shorts, which were barely staying on from the woman on top of him. Her back was arched against his chest, her ass pressing into his crotch to try and get away from his hand, which was busying itself with abusing her clit and making her whimper. His legs, the steel pieces of shit, were keeping her legs spread open. He was skinny, but he was strong, and his legs didn't budge an inch every time she tried to close them. If anything, every time she tried, he'd just spread them even wider and rub her harder.

"F-fuck-" Her voice was cut off by her own gasp when he began pinching at her bulb, making her thrash and force him to have to reposition his legs in order to keep hers open.

"I'll get to that soon, mami, don't worry," His other hand was holding her chin and forcing her to watch him play with her. One of her hands were trapped under his arm, but the other clawed at his side desperately, trying to get a good enough grip on him so she could push herself away since her legs were powerless to do anything.

"Octavio please!" Chara whimpered as he pressed one of his fingers against her mouth. She pushed her lips together, and he took a couple seconds to try and force them apart before letting out a small chuckle.

"Please? Oh no, no, no, you have to be more específica, chica," He licked the back of her ear and let go of her face as he pinched her again, letting her head fall back and completely expose her neck for him. He pressed a heavy kiss against her pulse, making sure she felt him before grazing his teeth across her skin, making her shiver. "Se que lo quieres. You were just begging for some attention earlier."

Oh, Chara hated how good he got at this. She hated how much she was enjoying it, to the point where she did, in fact, practically beg for his attention barely five minutes ago. She wanted him to stop looking at his game screens, stop spinning around in his chair, stop not focusing on her as her naked body straddled him and kissed at his neck and whispered all the things she wanted him to do to her in his ear.

What she really wanted, though, was for him to fucking hurry up. He enjoyed teasing her entirely too much, and God damn it all if she didn't fucking love it. She was getting close, so unbearably close that when she tried to grind back up into his hand, then, and only then, did he suddenly decide to slow down, effectively causing her to let out an incredibly irritant growl. He chuckled before bringing his hand down to her nipple and gently pinching it.

"Fuck me, please!" She cried out, a little to Octavio's surprise. She felt him jump a little against her backside. Still, the finger at her clit moved ever so slowly, teasing her by rubbing around where she desperately wanted to be touched, her body restrained when he let go of her nipple in favor of wrapping his arm around her waist instead, now immobilizing both of her arms and leaving her completely unable to move on her own.

"Dónde, mami? Aquí?" Octavio let the very tip of his finger brush against her opening and she clenched her teeth. She knew what he wanted.

"Sí! Allí! There!" She cried out in perfect Spanish, and she could feel his smirk against her neck. He gave her a long, slow lick, making sure to flatten his tongue against her so he could get as much surface as possible. "Quiero tu polla en mi coño!"

"Aww, that's not very nice, chica," He removed his hand from her clit and ignored her desperate attempts to try and grind back against him. She was frantic, burning red from embarrassment but too far in her arousal to care. He pulled down his shorts, letting his cock spring out between her legs and rest snugly between the lips spread and waiting in anticipation. She gulped. It wasn't even in her and she could already feel how hard he was.

"How do we ask for something nicely?" He growled in her ear, licking and biting the soft space behind it. He let out an evil chuckle when she closed her mouth, trying to hold in whatever dignity she could muster. He hooked his arm under her leg and pulled it to the side, spreading her nice and open before ever so slowly, tenderly, gently letting his tip slide against her lips.

It drove her fucking insane.

"Follame por favor!" He slowly slid himself into her, loving the way her hips bucked to try and take in more of him. "Please, please!"

"Por favor!" He pulled out, then pushed back into her, slowly, a devilish smile spreading across his face.

"Te quiero en mi, Octavio!" Another thrust, this time a little deeper. A little faster.

"Por favor, please!"

His pace was slow at first. Somewhat in a teasing way, but mostly to let her adjust to him. She was tight, her walls were heavenly, warm and constricting him and getting even tighter when he got even harder inside of her. In no time, he walls balls deep, and she was all but melting in his hold, screaming out Spanish nonsense that was music to his ears.

"So greedy, mi amor," He was moving faster now. She was moaning, hot and loud and in his ear with her head rolled back in the crook of his neck. Her arms, although still restrained, were latched onto his hips, keeping a tight hold on them as she rolled her hips on him, making sure he could feel every part of her walls and causing him to groan against the side of her mouth. He let his tongue dart out and lick at the corner of her lips, to which she quickly turned her head and let him capture her mouth in a heated kiss.

He repositioned himself again, this time putting one leg on the ground while hitching the other up on the chair, making sure her leg came up with his. He gave her one final, sloppy kiss before grabbing her arms and pushing her forward, having her sit and take in all of him. Her head fell back again when he bounced her one time, and she let out a long, uninterrupted moan at the full feeling of how deep he was in her.

"Sí, mami. You like that, don't you?"

"Sí, gracias!" She moaned out, deep and desperate for more. "Tavi!"

He pounded into her then, using her arms to keep her still as he thrust his hips up and into her. Her jaw dropped and her fists clenched, but oh, that wasn't all that was clenching. Octavio could feel her getting tighter around him, her breathing turned needy and higher pitched, struggling to keep steady as he was driving her over the edge faster than she could probably even process it.

"Fuck," He growled, sweating from his own exertion as he pushed right into her sweet spot and made her scream out his name and clench herself around him. His head fell back at the sweet, savory feeling of her tightness as she grew so wet that there was hardly any resistance at all. This was it for her, and after a few more thrusts, he was cumming in her as well.

She fell back against him, her chest heaving and sweat dripping off of her as she swallowed and tried to stop her head from spinning. His hands wrapped around her waist, clutching her close as he kissed her moistened neck, gently biting and licking, just to get her to let out a small, weak moan.

"Was that the attention you wanted, mami?" He said against her throat before placing another kiss there.

"Yeah," She sighed, a small smile appearing on her lips as she let out a little chuckle. She suddenly stopped, though, and quickly lifted herself up so he slipped out of her, letting his still somewhat hard dick plop against his abs as she turned around to glare at him.

"You came in me you fucking ass!" She yelled. She was about to smack him, but he caught her hand easily enough and chuckled.

"I bet you're on the pill,"

"I am but you didn't even fucking ask! What if I wasn't?" She swung her other hand at him and was disappointed when he caught that one too.

"But you are, and that's all that matters," He pulled her close then, so close that their lips brushed as his bright green eyes looked deep into her hazel ones, "If you want, I can clean you up."

Oh what a tempting offer. Chara bit her lip and blushed madly, trying to pull back but instead getting pulled into a quick kiss. He lifted an eyebrow at her in question. She feigned being in thought for a moment, then pressed another quick kiss on his lips.

"Sure."


	2. Tie Me Up (Cryptson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wattson wanted to try something new with Crypto this time.
> 
> He's not complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have dedication issuuuuueeesss~
> 
> I've decided I'm just gonna write what I feel like writing, rather than spend all of my energy trying to force out ONE fic at a time. I find that much less strenuous, at the cost of never having consistent uploads to one story at a time.
> 
> Also I'm still recovering from the back that Crypto and Wattson sound very much like a recently broken up couple AND THE FEELS GOT ME PLAYING LIKE ABSOLUTE GARBAGE. One of my favorite team combos involves the two of them, and I just can't bear hearing them interact. In fact, hearing all of Wattson's new interactions got me wanting to cry, except the ones with Rampart. I had a feeling they wouldn't get along.
> 
> Anyway, until I feel like doing otherwise (which will most likely be by tomorrow), I'm gonna be writing Cryptson fics till I can force it into reality. They're all bringin my hopes up and shit. Why do you think this season's story's called "The First Ship?"
> 
> Could we be getting our first canon ship? Could it be Cryptson? Lol nah... unless?
> 
> Lmao jk. Anyway, enjoy some smut :)

"Natalie, what is th-"

"Sh! It's a surprise!"

Normally, Taejoon would very much be opposed to getting blindfolded and walked somewhere unfamiliar. Opposed was actually probably too weak of a word. Paranoid, as much as he hated agreeing with the idiot, was a much better word for it. He wouldn't trust anyone with this, and at one point, he probably wouldn't have trusted Natalie either. Lately he's been finding himself getting more and more slack with her antics, and for a moment, he feared he may have reached a point that's too far.

Especially when he felt a pair of handcuffs click around his wrists.

"Nat-"

"Sh sh, I'm not finished!" Natalie sounded far too excited for how Taejoon was beginning to feel. He was getting antsy, and he couldn't stop himself from shifting uncomfortably, even when she kissed him and said it was okay, she's almost done.

She gently pushed him down, helping him lean back against the... pole(?) she handcuffed him to until he was seated. Another kiss came for reassurance, followed by her hand sliding up his chest, slowly pulling away until it was just her finger reaching up to where his synthetic skin was, and he could feel her gloves on the parts that were his actual skin.

Wait, _gloves?_ He instantly stiffened. When did she put those on?

"You have to relax, _Crypto._" She said when she pulled away from his lips, and that same hand came up to cup one of his cheeks, "_I'll take care of you._"

Oh _god,_ what was she doing? Was this roleplay? Was that why she wanted him to where his coat and vest? His dick very, _very_ noticeably throbbed, and Natalie must have seen it, because she giggled.

"You're so excited for me, _amor,_" She kissed him again, right on the corner of his lips, and the hand at his face slid back down to his chest, making him gasp, "We haven't even started yet."

"W-what are we doing, exactly?" Being blindfolded was making it _incredibly_ difficult for Taejoon to not let his dick throb from her smallest touches. She kissed him again, shifting until he could feel her sitting firmly on his legs, just below where he was suddenly aching to feel her.

"You'll see," Her other hand came down to grab the buckle holding his vest shut, easily opening it. She kissed up his jaw, close to his ear, making him shiver as she whispered, "Or rather, you'll _feel._"

"_M__ossseuge mandeulda-_" A very powerful burst of lust pulsed through his body, and he was overcome with the urge to grab her by the waist and have his way with her, but his hands stopped short behind his back.

_Jenjang!_

He forgot about the handcuffs.

"Oh, _mon amor,_ do you want to touch me?" Taejoon caught his lips between his teeth to keep an embarrassing sound from escaping, but he couldn't stop the quick intake of breath she forced out of him. He nodded, a little more frantically than he would have liked, but like hell he was gonna let a sound out. Not from just this.

"You'll have to wait your turn," _His turn!?_ He nearly started sweating from the way she said that, with a sort of impish glee that should _not_ have been that arousing. His body was getting too excited, already beginning to shake from his inability to touch her, to grab her and feel her soft skin in his hands. What was once fear from his blindfold now turned into a deep, burning thrill of arousal that was becoming increasingly difficult to control.

He felt her breath against his ear, and she whispered, quietly, gently.

"Safeword?"

"Hmmm!" He pulled at the cuffs again, groaning in frustration when he couldn't move them much. He almost didn't even process the question, lost in the moment.

He said it, almost choking on the word from the building pressure in his throat. Damn it, this was embarrassing. He was already burning hot, and his jacket definitely wasn't helping. Neither was she, now grinding up against him, the area between her thighs hot against his and he heard the way her breath hitched when he bucked up. The hand at his chest, which had been comfortably resting in place, suddenly, and forcefully, pushed him back against the pole.

"Did I say you could move, _mon loup?_" She asked, and he heard something like electricity spark somewhere in front of him.

Fuck. Oh fuck. Ohfuckohfuckohfuck.

"Hm?"

"N-no, you didn't-!" He jumped when her hand slid just above the line of his pants, and the smallest zip of electricity flicked across his skin there. His dick throbbed again, and he had to swallow in order to try and calm his nerves and heavy breathing.

"Such a bad boy," She teased, and he could hear the wicked smile in her voice. She pulled at his belt, but the other hand slid to the back of his neck to pull him toward her. He gasped when her lips brushed against his neck, tongue darting out to lick a small drop of sweat he wouldn't have noticed otherwise.

"Do I need to..." Electricity danced through her fingers again, this time a little stronger against his pelvis, making him yelp, "Remind you who's_ in charge?_"

  
Next thing he knew, his pants were halfway down his thighs and his bare chest was exposed to her. Her gloved hand wrapped around the base of his dick, pumping it gently as her thighs clamped his together, effectively preventing him from moving and nearly making him cry from how _much_ he wanted her to be just a little rougher. Squeeze a little harder. Damn it Natalie, she knew how he liked it. Why was she teasing him so much?

"FFf-mmMMgh!" Taejoon fought the urge to scream out when when electricity shot through her hand, _again,_ straight through his dick, making it throb painfully in her grip a good few times before it relaxed. Well, not relax, because he was _rock fucking_ hard now. The shock didn't hurt, not a lot, but _damn_ did he feel it.

"Why are you so quiet, love?" Her pumping picked up in speed, and for some reason it was just now occurring to him that she must have put some sort of lubrication on her gloves, because through the new tingling sensation that was now there, her hand felt slick against his skin. _When did she do this??  
_  
"Don't you want to talk to me?" She kissed at his jaw, and his mouth fell open.

"Tell me how much you love it," She squeezed him, and he tensed under her, head falling back and eyes opening and squeezing shut despite the blindfold.

"Beg me for more..." Her kisses trailed down his throat, and the hand at his neck slid up just enough so her fingers could curl in his hair.

"Nat...!" His voice was shaking uncontrollably, and it was taking every ounce of his self control to _not_ sound as needy as he felt. As he continued, "_Please._"

"Please..." She pulled his head back, exposing more of his neck at the same time as another, stronger bolt of electricity zipped straight into his twitching dick, "_What?_"

"Damn it Natalie!" His hands struggled to pull themselves out of their restraints, and he groaned in frustration. Her mouth was still on his throat, kissing him so sweetly it was almost enough to keep him from noticing the painful way she was holding his head back, or the way her devious little hand was making his dick fucking _pulse._

_ "_I, I want it- _jebal!_ Please- p-please don't make me beg! Nat!" He felt like he was gonna cry if she kept this up, and he _definitely_ didn't want that. She must have caught on though, because her grip on his hair loosened, and her body lifted off of his. She pecked a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Aww, I could never say no to you, _mon amor,_" Her hands left his body, which he would have preferred if they didn't, but less than ten seconds later, after some shifting of clothing being taken off and tossed to the side, she was back on top of him, and her hand, gloves still noticeably on, was positioning him at her entrance.

He couldn't hold back. He didn't care if she was going to punish him. All he cared about was getting himself inside of her _as soon as fucking possible._

His hips bucked up once again, and the sudden breach of her entrance made her squeak. It made her lose her balance, falling forward and having to catch herself on his chest. He didn't stop, bucking up again, this time making her gasp before one of her hands came up to muffle the sound that tried to come after. His hands uselessly pulled at his restraints again, fingers stretching out in an attempt to at least _graze_ her thigh as he pushed his feet against the ground thrust his hips into hers. She let out another squeak, louder, raunchier. He heard her gasp, trying to catch herself and ultimately failing when he leaned forward to blindly kiss at her.

His mouth brushed against the back of her hand, this one didn't have a glove, and she quickly pulled it away to slide around the back of his head and pull him in for a kiss.

Then her other hand slid behind her to press against the base of his dick, where his sensitive balls started, and she let loose another zap of electricity.

"AH!" This time, it made Taejoon flinch, and squirm in discomfort. He ceased his movements instantly, and he felt Nat's hand recoil, "Not there! That's-"

"Too much, I'm sorry," She brought her uncovered hand down to gently massage the area she had just shocked, taking care not to rub him too hard until the tension in his body relaxed. He hadn't even noticed how hard his nails were digging into his palms until he unclenched his fists and curled his fingers open and closed until feeling returned through his entire hand. She kissed his cheek, just below the blindfold, which made him gasp slightly.

"Let me know if I can continue, oui?" She whispered sweetly before kissing him again, a little closer to his ear this time. Taejoon let his head fall against the side of hers, allowing gravity to drag its weight down until it was resting in the crook of her neck instead. The blindfold came up a little, but not enough to let him see anything.

"You can, I just... uhm..." His heartbeat was beginning to slow from whatever rush she'd just put him through. Honestly, now that blood was getting rerouted back to his brain, he wasn't sure it was gonna be able to handle that kind of strain again.

"Can we lose the gloves. _Budi?_ Please?" He once again tried to pull his arms up, forgetting his restraints, "And... and maybe the handcuffs too?"

"Of course, _mon amor,_ I just wanted to try something new," Her lips pressed against his in a sweet kiss, and he could hear the material from her gloves getting pulled off. Her bare hands, warm and delicate, slid up his chest until her fingers touched one of the many pendants resting on his chest. She sunk back down on him, and he could hear her breath hitch slightly when he was fully sheathed in her.

"But you 'aven't given me the safeword yet, so I'm not sure what I can do about those handcuffs..." Taejoon gulped when he heard the coy little lilt to her voice, and he had to resist the urge to groan when he felt her clench around him. He couldn't resist pulling his arms again, just to try, and Natalie let out a low, sultry laugh in response as she lifted up just enough so that only the tip of him was inside of her.

"_Non?_ Alright then..." Her hands slipped up and cupped either side of his head, where she pulled him close to his lips, just enough so they brushed against each other.

"Don't burn out on me, now." She hauled him into a rough kiss she as she slammed her hips down, both of them letting out a muffled groan from the friction.

Needless to say, they were both burned out not even an hour later.


	3. SNACK (Miraith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Honestly?" Elliot crossed his arms and leaned against the edge of her bed, lip tilting up in the slightest smirk, "I'm thinking about having me a snack."
> 
> Her face darkened.
> 
> "I was thinking the same thing." He didn't miss the way her eyes eyes drifted down (up? In her case) and back up to his eyes, such a small, quick look, and yet it still made his stomach feel like it was fizzling.
> 
> Fuck.
> 
> "What did you have in mind?"
> 
> "What?"
> 
> Renee rolled her eyes.
> 
> "What sort of snack?" The question sounded innocent, and if he didn't know her, he probably would've thought she completely missed what he meant by snack. Then she went on, "I was thinking we could..."
> 
> "Help each other out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK AT IT WITH THAT SWEET MIRAITH SMUT.
> 
> I dunno what it is about these two that I enjoy writing so much but I am not complaining. This is like, the third thing I've uploaded in the last 24 hours? Where did this COME from?
> 
> To be fair, most of these fics were mostly written. I'm just finally finishing them up.

Elliot liked watching Renee do her stretching exercises.

She was terrifyingly flexible. He'd seen her twist and bend her body in ways he didn't think was possible- for people at least. She was not only capable of reaching her toes without bending her knees, but one time he'd seen her fall asleep while sitting, her head resting in her lap and her hands limply resting between her feet like she wasn't in the most uncomfortable position in the world. He'd seen her disarm Revenant- the _MURDER ROBOT_ with_ STABBY HANDS_\- with her BODY, using her legs to hold his arm in place, stretching her body across his back, grabbing his other hand, and twisting him enough so that he was the one who eventually broke. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it for himself, and he already didn't believe what he saw.

For moments like that, he never questioned her morning stretch routine. As previously stated, he liked watching her. Seeing her do bridges, splits, various squats, was like watching a personal gymnastics performance, except it was waaaay hotter.

"I can hear you staring at me."

"Always~"

Renee let out a long, tired sigh as she slowly let her body lower to the ground from its upright position on her back, where she had been using her arms to hold herself there for the past minute. She lay flat on the ground for a little while, allowing Elliot to admire her at a different angle, in her stretchy form fitting pants and tank top, which had ridden up slightly to expose a little bit of her soft stomach. She let out a breath of air as she stretched her arms above her and pointed her bare toes in the opposite direction, causing _more_ of her stomach to be revealed. Her eyes locked with his.

"No."

"No what?"

"At least let me finish this stretch first."

Elliot blinked, then he suddenly realized what she meant.

"I wasn't- I- for once I- wasn't, thinking about... y'know... doin it..." For some reason, he was having a hard time saying 'fuck your brains out like I usually want to when I watch you stretch but this time I was literally just spacing out watching you.' Renee snorted, pushing her palms and the bottoms of her feet against the ground.

She pushed her back off the ground, bending herself in such a perfect U shape that she... well, she looked like a U. The new position pulled her tank top a little further up, and now Elliot could see her belly button stretch and _fuck_, why was that of all things making his mind begin to wander?

"What're you thinking about?" Her eyes were on him the whole time. Even with her head upside down, Elliot could see the way her lips tilted upward, or... downward, in a coy little smile because she knew where his mind was going, because it was always going somewhere- usually under her tops.

"Honestly?" Elliot crossed his arms and leaned against the edge of her bed, lip tilting up in the slightest smirk, "I'm thinking about having me a snack."

Her face darkened.

"I was thinking the same thing." He didn't miss the way her eyes eyes drifted down (up? In her case) and back up to his eyes, such a small, quick look, and yet it still made his stomach feel like it was fizzling.

_ Fuck._

"What did you have in mind?"

"What?"

Renee rolled her eyes.

"What sort of snack?" The question _sounded_ innocent, and if he didn't know her, he probably would've thought she completely missed what he meant by snack. Then she went on, "I was thinking we could..."

"Help each other out."

_ Fucking-_

"W-what did _you_ have in mind?" Elliot pretended like his voice _didn't_ totally crack before that stutter there, because it didn't. It definitely didn't. And he definitely didn't notice the way her tongue darted out to wet her lips, or how soft her stomach looked, or just how good she looked easily pushing her feet off the ground, almost doing a handstand before ending up back on all fours, except facing the ground now. This time, she made more of a cat-stretch-like position, bending her back at almost a V-angle pointed toward the ceiling, as well as her entire backside facing him. Totally open. Totally _pretending_ to look like she wasn't giving him a view he was having a hard time turning away from.

"I dunno." She said in the most monotone way he'd ever heard, crawling forward with just her hands until she was a little more parallel with the ground, and then leaning her head back so that her stomach was touching the ground, palms flat, and eyes back on him.

"Why don't you come over and find out?"

Elliot quite literally felt his dick jump. He had to swallow down the next stupid thing he was thinking of saying, which was something along the lines of 'Oh God please fuck my brains out right now.' But instead, all that really came out was some sort of choking sound even he wasn't sure how to describe. And of course, instead of actually going over there to find out, he sort of just stood there. Staring. Hands going into a half clench and and back because he wanted to move them but just didn't have the brain capacity to do so.

Renee must have caught on that he wasn't about to move, because he saw the little curl of a smirk pull at the corner of her lip before she lowered her body back to the ground, turning around so that she was facing him. One of her hands came up, and she curled her finger to gesture for him to come closer, and he obliged happily, mind buzzing with excitement.

That same hand wrapped around the back of his head, resting on his neck and pulling him into a kiss. His tongue shot out immediately, fucking loving the way she opened up for him, both her mouth and her legs, pulling him closer with nothing but her irresistibly hard to stray from body. His hands were gripping her sides like his life depended on it, and he didn't even notice that both of her hands were off of him until he felt her knees press against his chest.

In fact, it took him a moment to notice that too, not until her knees pushed him far back enough that he couldn't kiss her anymore, and he finally opened his eyes to see her legs, which her arms were pulling up against her own chest, unfurl until they were straight in the air and almost coming to a rest at the side of her head.

Elliot couldn't help the very audible gulp that came out of him when her eyes met his again; dark with want, and mischief, almost as if she'd been planning for this. Her arms wrapped comfortably around her knees, keeping her legs up and allowing for her head to rest against them, as if this were the most comfortable in the world for her.

"Still in the mood for that snack?"

Fuck. Yes.

He didn't even respond. Hell, her stretchy pants and panties were already getting pulled up before she even finished. One hand stayed supporting her back, keeping her up while the other, sliding against her newly exposed skin and under her tights, gripped into her thigh to keep her in place as he trailed heavy kisses down her inner thigh, making her gasp ever so softly.

Normally, Elliot would love to take this time to tease her. He loved teasing her, because she always made cute noises and always blushed, and sometimes even tried to tease him back, which was hot as hell, but right now he was a little too worked up, and his tongue went straight to her clit, without so much as a warning.

She muffled her own gasp by biting her lip, twitching from the sudden press of his tongue. His lips wrapped around her clitoris, leaving a sloppy kiss there and pulling away, only to press another one just a little lower, and a little lower, until he was able to feel her hole and slide his tongue into her.

Another gasp, quieter and more through her nose, followed by a low moan as his tongue took its time lapping her up, pushing deeper between her folds and pressing his lips against her entrance. He was in deep enough where he could feel her muscles constrict around him, feel her lips against his getting wetter by the second.

Deeming it slick enough, he pushed his mouth a little harder against her before slipping his tongue out, hearing the little whine she made in protest quickly shift to an unrestricted moan when he flattened his tongue against her and slid it back up to her needy clit. He felt it pulse against his tongue, and instead of pressing another heavy kiss against her, his lips wrapped around it, letting his tongue bat against the sensitive bud and nearly making her scream.

"Fuck! Elliot!" He felt his dick jolt. Renee wasn't one to swear often, not so loudly at least. He must've had her worked up more than he thought.

_ Welp, time to work her up some more._

The hand that was gripping her thigh slid out from under her pants and he pushed his forearm against the backs of both of her knees instead. Without pulling his mouth away, he carefully used his other arm to lower her until her back was flat against the ground, and now he was more on top of her, with a completely free hand.

Free, until he slid it up against her thigh, to give her just a small warning before one of his fingers slid right inside her, slick with spit and her own wetness, and pushing right up against that spot she loved oh so much.

She bit her lip again, still making a sound but nowhere near as loud as he wanted to hear. That's fine though. He'd get it out soon enough.

Just to give her a small break, he pulled his mouth of, giving her twitching clit time to breath as he kissed just below it, gently pumping his finger inside her and hearing her uneven breathing and barely restrained, choked moans every time he pressed right against that spot. He could see her teeth now when he looked up at her, her upper lip curled back in an attempt to bite down harder and keep her voice to a minimum. The moment his eyes landed on her, her own opened, and he saw the flash of white fade to her irises. They widened when they saw him slip another finger into her, going straight to her core, and her head fell back so he couldn't watch her anymore.

Her hands, however, went straight to the back of his head, and despite her positioning, she tried to buck her hips against his face as well as pull him back up to her clit once more. Of course, who was he to deny his lady? His mouth was back around her, sucking her clit between his lips and tonguing her in time with his fingers, slowly at first, until she gripped him harder, tried to speed him up, and he had to reposition in order really get his hand in an optimal position.

Renee finally screamed when he squeezed a third finger into her, just as he sucked a little harder and gripped one of her calves in his fingers. She felt her legs shake against him, heard the way her moaning and breathing turned to whining as she was getting close, felt her clench around his fingers as her own pulled him into her, not wanting him to stop and like hell he was gonna.

"Elliot! Oh my god Elliot ple-ease don't stop! Fuck-OH!" She contracted around him again, but this time the muscles tried to hold them in, and he felt her gush against his chin as his tongue relentlessly licked and sucked her until her hands stopped pulling and her legs stopped shaking, and started pushing him away.

He pressed one last, soft kiss against her before pulling back, watching her hands fall to her sides and her body squirm as he pulled his fingers out of her, hearing the wet way they slid out now that she wasn't holding them in place. With his hand still holding her legs up, he took the chance to admire the view, wetness, whether it was mostly his spit or her juices, leaked out and down over her butt and making a small puddle below her. Renee's face looked relaxed, like she'd just woken up from the best nap of her life, except her cheeks were tinted red and she was still trying to catch her breath. Her arms loosely folded across her stomach, and he heard her giggle tiredly.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know where else I thought that was gonna go," She breathed, and Elliot couldn't help giggling a little himself.

"You know me. I'm always one to please." He said, letting her legs down when she tapped his arm. She looked like she was considering a hard nap, which he wouldn't have complained about, but the moment her feet touched the ground, her hands were pushing him back until he was sitting, and she was pulling down the waistband of his pants.

"My turn~"


End file.
